Jealously
by Allinovember12
Summary: Lucy was kicked off of Team Natsu. Laxus became her best friend. Lucy has a big secret and she doesn't want anyone to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

AT THE GUILD LUCY'S POV (1 year since the grand magic games)

I hate rainy days. They're so depressing. It's been raining for weeks now. Ever since Grey and Cana started dating Juvia has made it rain. All day and night it rains. Maybe she'll give Lyon a chance now. I hope so anything to stop this rain. It makes me feel worse. I already can't be around my boyfriend all the time. I only see him on week ends. Everyone is worried about me well everyone except Team Natsu. I was kicked off the team a year ago. Laxus became my best friend along with Freed, Bicklow, and Evergreen. I even got to join their team. I've also learned a new magic it is ice dragon slayer second generation. I even started dating Rogue, but no one knows.

" Luce are you ok?" Laxus said, interrupting my train of thought.

" Yes, just thinking." I replied.

"I don't believe you."

" I don't believe myself either."

" You can tell me Luce remember no secrets."

" I worried about a friend and I forgot I'm supposed to meet them today."

TIME SKIP TRAIN STATION ROGUE'S POV

I'm never riding a train with sting again. I can't wait to surprise Luce. She'll be happy that we're, I mean that I'm joining her guild. I think she could care less about what Sting did.

" Rogue, why are we joining Fairy Tail?" Sting asked me.

" You'll see soon." And, as if on cue, Lucy comes running to meet me, I mean, us.

" Hi Rogue." She says. Before I could reply she kissed me. " I missed you so much."

" Hey blondie." Sting said.

" Baka your blonde too." She said. I laughed their expressions were hilarious.

" What's so funny?" She asked.

" Your facial expressions toward each other." I said." I have something important to tell you"

" what is it?" She asked eagerly. She looked straight into my eyes and stared at me.

" it's not nice to stare."

" Sorry, well what I have to tell you is..." I was cut off by Sting.

"We're joining Fairy Tail blondie. " he said.

" WHAT!" She said.

* * *

**hey minna it's Alli here. Do you like this story? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LUCY'S POV

" WHAT!" I said.

" We are joining Fairy Tail Blondie. I'm guessing he wanted to join, because of you."

" Shut up Sting." I said." Why did you leave Sabertooth?"

" We got kicked out, because of the dragon thing." Sting said.

" Oh, who is the guild master now?"

" Minerva" Rogue said.

" Oh her." I said." Let's go to the guild. I want you guys to be apart of Fairy Tail as soon as possible."

" I wonder if they'll like us?" I heard Sting say to Rogue.

" People at fairy tail don't hold a grudge for long"

TIME SKIP SAME POV AT THE GUILD

" hey Luce. Why are they here?" Laxus said.

" They want to join our guild." I said.

" Hell no!" He said.

" Why?"

" Their from Sabertooth."

" that's a horrible reason"

" Luce I see we're not wanted here so we'll go" rogue said. I grabbed his arm and kissed him. The whole guild was shocked.

" Rogue please don't leave me." I said. " I want you to join this guild. Please just don't leave me no matter what."

" Luce, are you dating him?" Laxus asked.

" Yes. Well we are mates." I said.

" No you can't be mates." Natsu said.

" Why the fuck do you care? You left her And I was there to help her and as I helped her we fell in love. We've been mates for a year now." Rogue said.

" That cant be true. Please tell me it's not." Natsu said.

" IT IS TRUE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." I said.

" Luce how could you do this to me" he said.

" Do what to you? You were the one to kick me off the team. You were the one who almost broke my heart, bit then I found Rogue." I said.

" We never kicked you off the team." He said.

" Stop with the lies. Everyone saw you. Grey your clothes Your offending girls like Natsu." I said. The whole guild laughed.

" Aren't you a girl?"

" No, Natsu I'm a lady there is a big difference." I said. The guild laughed even more. Good the guild was distracted. I then grabbed Rogue and Sting and led them up to the masters office.

" what happened to Lector and Frosch?" Sting said.

" Sting-kun we're right here." Lector said.

" what do you need?" the master asked.

" Rogue and Sting want to join Fairy Tail." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUCY'S POV

" master can Rogue and Sting join our guild. They were kicked out of Sabertooth, because of the dragon thing." I said.

" Sure. Lets go get them their guild marks and. CELEBRATE!" master said.

" You were right Luce, they don't hold grudges for long." Sting said.

" So it went from Blondie to Luce, now?" I said.

" Would you like it if I called you Blondie?" He said.

" No, Luce is fine."

" let's go then. We have to celebrate this" Sting said.

" That idiot!" Rogue and I said in unison. We looked at each other than laughed.

" He's going to get drunk and most likely he is going to seduce the nearest girl." Rogue said.

We looked at each other, than ran to stop him from drinking.

GUILD HALL

" everyone I have an announcement to make." Master said." We have four new members joining us today."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" fuck no. Those Sabers aren't going to join the guild. They already took Luce for their own. What will they do next. They could take over the whole guild over time." Natsu shouted.

" Natsu, Baka. Can't you think about someone else's feelings for once. All you ever do is give reasons that involve you. You have to be in all my conversations. Why? Can you think about someone other then your self." I said. " wait. Gomen nasai. You most likely didn't understand that. Here this might be simple enough. You should get your head out of your fucking ass because it isn't a hat."

" my ass is not a hat and my head is no where near my ass." He said.

" It means YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND FACE REALITY. FOR THE PAST YEAR YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE DIRT. I AM TIRED OF YOU NATSU. IF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE GUILDS DECISION. LEAVE. IF IT IS OKAY THEN STAY. IF YOU WANT TO STAY BUT NOT THEM, AVOID THEM. YOU HAVE SO MANY OPTIONS, BUT YOUR TO DUMB TO NOTICE ANY OF THEM!" I said. I was really annoyed now.

" your the best fairy-san" Lector said. Seeing that she had scared Natsu so much he was hiding behind her boyfriend.

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said. Frosch is so adorable. Lector is too, but not as much as Frosch is.

" Natsu quit being scared. I'm not going to hurt you unless you try to hurt my family or myself. Are we clear?" I ask him. He nods his head yes, then runs to Laxus.

" Laxus, save me. Lucy is going to kill me!" He screamed.

" Damn it Natsu your hurting the dragonslayers ears." Laxus said.

" I'm sorry" Natsu said." Don't kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" I should have when you broke her heart. I could kill you right now. I not, because it goes against the guild rules and policies. You treated Lucy like dirt. You told her to shut up when she tried to ask you a question. You punched and kicked her until she bled..." Laxus was scolding Natsu until Rogue interrupted.

" You hurt my mate! Prepare to die. No one should ever lay a finger on my mate if they don't want to die!" Rogue shouted.

" Stop it!" I said. I didn't want him to die. Even if he deserved it.

" I never touched her! I never kicked her! I didn't kick her off the team! I neber said anything to make her cry. She stopped talking to us a year ago, unexpectedly. I didn't want to see her so lonely, but Lisanna made me. I couldn't live with myself. I hated that Lisanna, my childhood friend, would do that to me. Lucy thought I was the only one to blame. Lisanna made up a crappy story , so it looked bad for me not her. I love you Lucy. I always have. That's why Lisanna put me under a spell. She thought you where a threat to our relationship. I hated it when you would sit and talk to Laxus for hours each day. You forgave everyone involved, except me. What really happened is this:

I was walking to the guild with Happy. I was going to,confess my love for you today. Lisanna found out somehow. She knew that you had liked me at the time. She told master that she wanted to go to the GMG instead of Lucy. She wanted to make Lucy feel weak and unwanted. Master knew what she was planning so, he wouldn't let her. Lisanna's plan B was to give me a potion that would make me hate her and I would be controlled by her for the day. Lucy ran out of the guild crying. Once she left I turned around to see Erzain her Heaven's Wheel armor. Mirajane in her strongest demon form. Laxus had lightning surrounding him. The rest of the guild watched me get beat to death. I almost died. It really hurt. I came back about a week after it happened. Lisanna was crying and explaining to Lucy why I acted like that. It was true I was comtrolled like she had explained, but she left out who was controlling me." Natsu said.

" I'm sorry Lucy. I only did it, because I was jealous. I hated how close you and Natsu were. I'm really sorry I acted without thinking. I didn't mean any of it. I swear. " Lisanna said. She burst into tears and ran up to Lucy to hug her.

" I forgive you. I believe you only acted out of jealously. I know how it feels to be jealous. During the GMG I didn't want to be near Natsu.

* * *

**I gonna make the next chapter 1 thousand words or somewhere near that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

" well it all started at the GMG. I didn't want to be near Natsu. I watched the games from an empty balcony. It wasn't exactly empty though. Rogue was there. We watched the battles there together. It was fun. I felt even happier when I beat Minerva. He even congratulated me, even though Minerva was one of his guild members. He told me that she deserved it. When the GMG was over, we agreed to keep in touch. He would either come visit me or I would visit him. We did a good-job at hiding it though. We had to hide it, because our guilds were rivals. We didn't care though. We got to know each other and about a month or two ago he asked me if I wanted to become his mate. I instantly agreed. We have kept it a secret. Only Frosch and Happy knew. We only told them, because we only trusted them to keep a huge secret like that. I told Happy everything that was going on with us. Rogue told Frosch Everything too. Happy went everywhere I went. He didn't want me too be alone. I was with Happy when I first met Rogue. Happy was the only one who stayed by my side. Everyone else avoided me or they didn't talk to me as much as they used to. I was glad someone here still liked me. Laxus wanted to become friends with me so I didn't feel lonely. We were the strongest team in Fiore. I even learned new magic. I became an Ice dragonslayer. It was painful, but I have gotten stronger. I am a different person. I am not the Lucy you once knew. I am a different person. I have changed. I'm not the weak, kind and gentle hearted Lucy. I'm the strong, and kind-but-not-so-gentle Lucy. So that's my thoughts, feelings, and my story." I said.

I saw a lot of people crying, because of the story I just told.

" It is like Romeo and Juliet." Mira said. Of course. Only Mira would listen to the romantic part of the story.

" You really do love him." Natsu said. He tried to hug me, but Rogue grabbed me first.

" I really don't enjoy being grabbed like this." I said.

" Oh, sorry." He said as he put me back down.

" So Lucy, are you still a virgin? Are you pregnant? Just imagine, in a couple of months we will see a brown eyed baby boy or a crimson eyed girl" Mira said, then fainted. After a few minutes she got back up with the help of Freed.

" Mira why would you ask something like that in front of everyone?!" I said. " it's embarrassing. I'll tell you later, maybe."

" Hey Lu-chan, what about me? No secrets!" Laxus and Levy said the same time.

" Levy-chan I'll tell you in a second. Laxus, I'm not gonna tell you a thing." I said.

TIME SKIP SAME POV LUCY'S APARTMENT

" Spill, now!" Mira said.

" Hurry, details, too!" Levy said.

" Ok, I'm not a virgin. I'm pregnant. It is a boy." I said.

" OMG. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Mira and Levy said in unison.

" it's true." I said. I walk toward the door." Laxus, Natsu, and Sting I know your out there. I can hear you! Come in. Your already here anyways." They rush in.

" Blondie, are you serious?!" Sting said.

" Yes, Stingy-bee!" I said.

" I'm gonna kill him. He touched my little sister. ( Laxus and Lucy are siblings, not by blood though)." Laxus said. He was about to leave, but Lucy stopped him by freezing his feet in place.

" where are you going? You wouldn't go and kill the person your little annoying sister loves, would you?" I said. I started to fake cry.

" Laxus, how dare you. Stress isn't good for her baby. Back off. She needs a caring, but protective brother. Not a loud, obnoxious, annoying, crazy, oblivious, big headed idiot, that is OVER-PROTECTIVE!" Mira screamed and activated her strongest demon. He is gonna die. I just know it. No one has lived to tell the tale of Mira's strongest demon. Well, everyone has died in the process of fighting her. I haven't even thought about fighting her. She would most likely kill me.

" Mira, don't kill him. I want my child to see his uncle and I know that he wouldn't want to know that you, his godmother, killed him. " I said."let's go to the guild before my house gets destroyed!"

" I'm the godmother?! Yay! lets go and tell the guild!" Mira said.

TIME SKIP THE GUILD SAME POV

" LISTEN UP PEOPLE OF FAIRY TAIL WE HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!" Mira shouted.

" go up there and tell them Lucy!" Levy said.

" Ok, is everyone listening?" I say as I look around the room. " ok, I'm pregnant! It is a boy! In about 7-8 months he will be born."

" Having a child is MANLY!" I heard Elfman shout.

" Shut up! Men don't have children. The WOMEN do!" Evergreen shouted.

" Oh, ok. WOMEN HAVING CHILDREN US MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

" Shut up." Evergreen said as she walked over and slapped him.

" Anyways, I'm the godmother!" Mira said.

" Let's celebrate!" Master said.

" Luce, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked.

" What do you want to ask me?" I asked.

" Are you a virgin?" Natsu asked. I slapped him, hard.

" That isn't something you should ask a lady!" I shouted. I ran to Rogue.

" What's your deal? Are you that dense?" Rogue said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

LUCY'S POV

" You're a bigger idiot then I thought you were. Just leave me alone. You did a great job at that,right after the grand magic games. Why should I answer any of your questions anyways? You should answer mine." I said.

" I'll answer 10 questions. No more, no less." Natsu said.

" Fine. Ok, why did you stop talking to me?" I asked him.

" You hurt Lisanna. She said that you beat her up. She said that you were a spy from Sabertooth. When we saw you and Rogue together, we believed her lie. Next, question." He answered.

" Why did you punch me and kick and basically hurt me?" I asked him.

" We thought you were a spy. Next." He said.

" I saved your life. More than once. You still wouldn't trust me?"

" No, we thought you did it so we would be alive so you could get information out of us." He said.

" This guild is the guild I've wanted to join since I was a little girl. I learned cestial magic so I could come here. Why Natsu, why? That was a rhetorical question, don't answer." I said. " We will finish this later. I need to process this. It is too much at once. I have to talk to Lisanna, also. Don't worry I won't hurt her, unless she hurts me, first."

" Don't resort to violence, Lu. You don't need them. If they were true, kind friends they would have trusted you and never would have thought about you ever being a spy. What was the story Lisanna told you? You need to tell the guild. They would want to know." Rogue said.

" I know. In fact, I'll tell the guild now. Let's do this! Natsu, you should be ashamed of yourself. Listen as I tell the guild what Lisanna really told me." I said. I dragged him to the guild's main hall,where everyone hung out the whole day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

LUCY'S POV

Once we got there everyone looked at us. Lisanna walked up to me and tried to slap me. I grabbed her hand before she could, though. She gave me an angry look.

" LET GO OF HIM AND ME! YOU BITCH! YOU LITTLE SABER SPY! TRYING TO GET IMFORMATION OUT OF US. EVERYONE LOOK AT WHAT SHE JUST DID TO NATSU." Lisanna screamed.

" No. Lisanna it's time you learned what pain felt like. You're the real BITCH!" I said. I was pissed off by the way she acts. " Natsu, tell the guild what you told me."

" Natsu, you wouldn't I was joking. I didn't mean any of this. I didn't want you guys together. I wanted Natsu. He is mine! No one can have him. Natsu, you will not tell anyone our secret. No one is supposed to know." Lisanna said.

" That did not make any sense. Anyways, Natsu you must tell them. They deserve to know." I said.

" Ok, I will tell. Lisanna tricked me into thinking Lucy was a spy from Sabertooth. I believed her and so did my team. I don't know how she got us to believe her. I think it was a spell, though." Natsu said. He was standing in the center of the guild. Lisanna tried to move closer to us, but I froze her in place. She screamed for me to let her go.

" You bitch. Let me go! I don't deserve this!" Lisanna kept screaming at me.

" Lisanna, is this true? Did you really make us believe that Lucy was a bad person?" Erza asked. She was about to activate her Heavens Wheel Armor.

" Yes. It is all true. I wanted her gone since I first saw her. I tried to be nice. I hoped that I could grow to like her. Something kept me from doing that though. It was jealously. I knew she loved Natsu just as much as I did. I didn't want her to have him ,so I made it seem like she was giving information to the Sabers. There, that's the truth." Lisanna said. Everyone in the guild had faces of shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Lisanna, I'm sorry, but you are now an ex-member of Fairy Tail! " Master said. Everyone gasped. We knew Lisanna had to repent for her wrong doings, but we didn't think master would take it this far.

" Master, isn't that I little to harsh?" I asked. Lisanna looked at me and opened her mouth to speak.

" SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I have to accept this punishment. I don't want or need your sympathy." She said harshly. She looked at me with cold eyes.

" She deserves it. She went against Fairy Tail and tried to hurt our members. Lucy, this is the best way she can repent for her crime." Master said.

" Master, she told everyone her plans, her suspicions. She told everyone what she thought. Even though I got kicked off Team Natsu, because of her. I still forgive her. Her could have been right about those suspicions. We never kissed or acted like mates in public. How could she know that we were a couple? We kept it a secret from everyone except our exceeds. Happy and Frosch wouldn't tell, so we thought it was a good idea to tell them. Sorry, I got off track, sort of. Anyways, she doesn't deserve this. No one here deserves to leave. She didn't know the truth. She only relied on her instincts. Do you really believe that Lisanna Would do something like this to hurt any of us?" I said. The guild stared at Lisanna.

" Lucy, you forgive her even though she was the reason you got kicked off your team? She is the reason Natsu isn't your best friend?" Laxus said.

" Yes. I know she didn't mean it. I forgive her! How many times do I have to say it? Leaving Team Natsu actually helped me get stronger. I joined Laxus and his team after I became a second generation dragonslayer." I said.

" Lisanna you may stay, but you will have to leave Fairy Tail for a whole month to think about what you did." Master said. " Let's party, because we figured everything out!"

" Yeah" Everyone said. Lisanna half smiled. I grabbed Rogue and made him dance with me.

During the party I grabbed Lisanna and " accidentally" pushed her into Natsu, making them kiss. Mira and I did a celebratory dance. We got the dense idiots together!

" Luce, why are you dancing like that?" Natsu asked.

" No reason." I said. I turned my face away and started to giggle. " Natsu, I may or may not have been the cause of you and Lisanna kissing." I giggled even more.

" What does that have to do with you dancing?" He asked. I face palmed.

" You Baka! I finally got you two together! I was doing a celebratory dance. Mira was too." I said. " You are really dense."

" You're really weird, but that'd why you are my best friend." He said.

" Of course!" I said. We danced and drank until we couldn't anymore.

* * *

**This is the last chapter to this fan fiction.**

**If you want a sequel, review! It may take some time, but if you want a seqeul there might be one.**


End file.
